


a LL seiyuu groupchat fic no one rlly asked for but exists anyway

by homur4ss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: 2nd year ot3 uwu, F/F, Gen, JolKs - Freeform, Multi, Muse seiyuu - Freeform, ainya being gay, anchan being an amazing leader, anju x shuka x rikako is a thing now fuk u, aqours seiyuu, ehe ehe~, emitsun x dinos, jolks being jolks, memelord shikaco, memeorin, multiple ships but u could ship whatever lol, nanchan might actually have 2 gfs in this ;)), rikako’s elephant is often mentioned lmao, savage rikyako, shukabs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), some 4to6 too ;), suwawa being gay for ainya, swny, ucchi x wine, wholesome kinkyan, μ's seiyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homur4ss/pseuds/homur4ss
Summary: Yes, you read that right. It’s a chatfic about the Love Live seiyuu. This is what happens when you’re too deep in idol hell.





	1. u’s 2nd years - uwu

**Author's Note:**

> oh another trashy chatfic from me??? YOU KNOW THE DRILLLLL

Nitta Emi added Suzuko Mimori and Aya Uchida to the group.

Nitta Emi set her name to "emichun".

Emichun set Ucchida's name to "add a shot of vodka".

 

add a shot of vodka: lmao why tho

 

emichun: ＼(^o^)／ why not tho

 

Suzuko Mimori: fair point.

 

add a shot of vodka: how about mimorin's name??

 

Suzuko Mimori: shhhHHusHh child

 

emichun: oh, dont worry about that（＾ω＾）

 

Suzuko Mimori: dammit ucchi

 

Suzuko Mimori: im scared now

 

add a shot of vodka: p e r i sh

 

Emichun set Suzuko Mimori's name to "memeoREEEE".

 

memeoREEEE: what the fuck is this

 

emichun: u dont like it :(((

 

emichun: i spent hours thinking of it ( ；'Д｀)

 

memeoREEEE: ah,,,well,,,

 

memeoREEEE: its not that i dont like it,,,,

 

add a shot of vodka: oh?

 

memeoREEEE: i just really really hate it :0

 

add a shot of vodka: big oof

 

emichun: oh

 

emichun: really feeling the love u guys（＾ν＾）

 

add a shot of vodka: aww its ok child

 

add a shot of vodka: *virtual hug*

 

emichun: AAAAAA ILY SWEATY

 

memeoREEEE: i stan

 

add a shot of vodka: ...no dont

 

add a shot of vodka: u just have to

 

add a shot of vodka: understan 

 

emichun:

 

memeoREEEE:

 

memeoREEEE:  **blocked and reported**

 

emichun: ucchi i love you even more now

 

memeoREEEE: ....ok yea I’d never tbh 

 

memeoREEEE: but for tho i cant stop uwuing at ucchi

 

add a shot of vodka: uwuing

 

memeoREEEE:

 

MemeoREEEE has left the group.

 

Emichun added memeoREEEE to the group.

 

add a shot of vodka: well u started it...

 

memeoREEEE:

 

emichun: lmao

 

emichun: wth happened to that rlly nice moment earlier

 

add a shot of vodka: ah, well...

 

add a shot of vodka: it all began with "uwuing" :)

 

memeoREEEE: sstop

 

emichun: no bulli

 

add a shot of vodka: i-i can never bulli you uwu

 

memeoREEEE: tbh i could never hate you uwu

 

add a shot of vodka: thanks ily too uwu

 

memeoREEEE: uwu

 

add a shot of vodka: uwu

 

memeoREEEE: uwu

 

emichun: guys

 

add a shot of vodka: uwu

 

memeoREEEE: uwu

 

emichun: guys please 

 

add a shot of vodka: uwu

 

emichun: please stop

 

add a shot of vodka: uwu

 

memeoREEEE: uwu

 

add a shot of vodka: uwu

 

memeoREEEE: uwu

 

emichun:

 

emichun: i think this gc was a bad idea

 

add a shot of vodka:

 

add a shot of vodka: uwu


	2. aqours 2nd years - shukabs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wouldnt really call this an update but heres a start for the chaotic aqours 2nd years I guess :,) (more shukabs comin be patient)

 

Anju Inami set her name to “:D”.

 

:D: hey yalls

 

:D set Saito Shuka’s name to “;)”.

 

:D set Aida Rikako’s name to “>:0”.

 

>:0: wh

 

;): pretty accurate ;)

 

>:0: okay but—

 

>:0 set ;)’s name to “totally not gay”.

 

:D: LMFAOOO

 

:D: tho i did come up with those personal nicknames for us :(((

 

:D: BUT i will make an exception for this :))

 

totally not gay:

 

totally not gay: angery

 

totally not gay: >:(

 

>:0: hey that’s my emoji >:((

 

totally not gay: nuh uh 0:< 

 

>:0: now youre just using it backwards >:((

 

:D: omygod forget it this is confusing asf

 

:D set her name to “karate mikan”.

 

Karate mikan set >:0’s name to “cooking mama”.

 

cooking mama: this is a personal attack

 

cooking mama: for the last time, i CAN COOK !!! >:0

 

totally not gay: haha rikako buys from 7/11

 

cooking mama: nO I DONT >:((((

 

karate mikan: fine fine 

 

karate mikan: u may know how to cook~

 

totally not gay: but can you draw?

 

cooking mama: fuck u guys my art’s just underappreciated :(((

 

karate mikan: this is so sad

 

karate mikan: no worries rikako, i know how to cheer ya up :D

 

karate mikan: https://m.imgur.com/gallery/CI6IWhK

 

totally not gay: hOW THE FUCK—

 

cooking mama: hot

 

totally not gay:

 

karate mikan: ikr

 

totally not gay:

 

totally not gay: alright.

 

totally not gay: im gonna give you a minute.

 

totally not gay: to expLAIN YOURSELF YOU MONSTER

 

karate mikan: mmmm

 

karate mikan: rikako wanted a pic of ur abs 🤷‍♀️

 

cooking mama: i see no lie 🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️

 

totally not gay: mhmm...

 

totally not gay: well imma let u guys off the hook for now....

 

totally not gay: but where’d u even find that pic???

 

karate mikan: yknow

 

karate mikan: the bird app

 

totally not gay: ah so the tweeters

 

cooking mama: oh

 

cooking mama: twitter, huh?

 

karate mikan: yep

 

cooking mama: oh ok

 

cooking mama: ...i’ll be right back.

 

Cooking mama logged out of the group.

 

karate mikan: ..???

 

totally not gay: huh

 

totally not gay: ...oh

 

totally not gay: o hn o

 

Totally not gay logged out of the group.

 

karate mikan: wtf guys

 

karate mikan: im all alone now

 

karate mikan: ....

 

karate mikan: ~me, a smol little mikan

 

karate mikan: all alone in this wild, dangerous, group chat~

 

karate mikan: ~whatever shall i do?~

 

karate mikan:

 

karate mikan: fuck this

 

Karate mikan has logged out of the group.

 


	3. aqours 1st years - a happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got lazy so the usernames are already added lol

Giran added ha weeb and nyanya to the group.

 

Giran named the group "AQOURS BABIES".

 

giran: yO

 

Nyanya set the group name to "AQOURS BOSS BABIES".

 

giran: nO

 

Ha weeb set the group name to "AQOURS BOSS BABIES: OVERTHROWING THE THIRD YEARS, THE SQUEAKUEL".

 

giran: ...better

 

giran: ..still not good, but better....

 

ha weeb: yo wth is MY name tho :/

 

giran: what?? its true isnt it

 

ha weeb: h-how dare you???

 

ha weeb: i thot u were bae :(((

 

nyanya: guess she was just fam >:(((

 

giran: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

nyanya: also 

 

nyanya: care to explain mine??

 

giran: ...welllll....

 

giran: idk how to say it but...

 

giran: yknow.....

 

giran: like....

 

ha weeb: NYA

 

giran: omfg you WEEB

 

ha weeb: but u were the one who made the username :)))

 

giran: shush

 

nyanya: ok but like i still dont get it,,,, like, why nya even??

 

giran: hmm

 

giran: u have a very.... _uwu_....personality.

 

nyanya: excuse me what

 

nyanya: wtf even is this gc

 

ha weeb: HEY

 

ha weeb: YOU CANT SWEAR IN THIS HOUSE, YOUNG CHILD

 

nyanya: ...??? 

 

nyanya: I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT, MOM >:DDD

 

giran: oh wow, _now_ she's joining in  -_-

 

nyanya: STFU DAD >:000

 

giran: oH HELL NO YOU CANT SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT

 

nyanya: ....

 

Nyanya set their name to "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU".

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: :3c

 

giran: now you listen here you little shit

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: OwO ??? whats wrong???

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: is my personality still  _uwu_ ?????

 

giran: well

 

giran: yea lol

 

giran: ur still cute when ur angry :D

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: 

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: eye--

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU left "AQOURS BOSS BABIES: OVERTHROWING THE THIRD YEARS, THE SQUEAKUEL".

 

ha weeb: w-what happened??? to our family??? 

 

ha weeb: it fell apart so quicky....

 

giran: ok

 

ha weeb: ...thats it??? "ok"????

 

ha weeb: after all we've been through??? thats all you have to say????

 

ha weeb: "ok"????

 

ha weeb: aikyan....our one and only daughter is gone...

 

ha weeb: you have to PROMISE ME that you will take this family more seriously.

 

ha weeb: you have to do your job... as a father.... YOU have a fault in this too.

 

ha weeb: YOU were also a reason why our only child abandoned us.

 

ha weeb: so PROMISE me.

 

ha weeb: Promise me that you will take your role, as a father, more seriously.

 

giran: ok

 

ha weeb: omfg i hate you

 

Ha weeb left "AQOURS BOSS BABIES: OVERTHROWING THE THIRD YEARS, THE SQUEAKUEL".

 

giran: those bitches thought huh...

 

Giran added FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU to"AQOURS BOSS BABIES: OVERTHROWING THE THIRD YEARS, THE SQUEAKUEL".

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: ????

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: WHO GAVE U THE RIGHT???

 

Giran added Hinata Satou to "AQOURS BOSS BABIES: OVERTHROWING THE THIRD YEARS, THE SQUEAKUEL".

 

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU: h

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU set their name to "nyanya".

 

nyanya: omg Hinahina, hiiii!!!

 

giran: yoU SNAKE D:<

 

nyanya: what are you talking about, kyankyan?? :D

 

giran: STFU 🐍🐍🐍🐍🐍

 

nyanya: oh aikyan, you silly weirdo :3

 

giran: FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKEEEEE

 

Hinata Satou: 

 

Hinata Satou: im not even gonna ask

 

Hinata Satou left "AQOURS BOSS BABIES: OVERTHROWING THE THIRD YEARS, THE SQUEAKUEL".

 

nyanya: :0

 

Nyanya set their name to "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU".

 

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU added ha weeb to "AQOURS BOSS BABIES: OVERTHROWING THE THIRD YEARS, THE SQUEAKUEL".

 

ha weeb: i hate this family


	4. aqours - the super mega gigan amazing spectacular kinchan plan v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little something to celebrate Hanamaru winning the center - congrats Kanako!!!
> 
> (this chapters gon be in two parts btw :^))
> 
> shsl musician ; anchan
> 
> better flex than airpods ; shuka
> 
> shut the up ; rikyako
> 
> epic gaymer ; kinchan
> 
> kyan kyan mikan ; aikyan
> 
> the sexiest of home tutors ; (i wont say it cuz u should alrdy know)
> 
> arishinyyy ; arisha
> 
> stoP calling me otter >:( ; suwawa
> 
> otter's hoe ; ainya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i made this the same day the results were actually announced but only had the motivation to finish it now sdkskdksdksgafg sowwy

 

shsl musician created a group.

 

shsl musician added epic gaymer, arishinyyy, and 7 others to the group.

 

shsl musician: yOU GAYS

 

shsl musician: ***GUYS

 

the sexiest of home tutors: no difference

 

shsl musician: ITS OUT

 

shsl musician: iTS ALREADY OUT U FUCKS

 

arishinyyy: you could at least watch your language you know

 

shsl musician: no

 

shsl musician: ANYWAYS CHECK IT OUT 

 

shsl musician: THE RESULTS

 

epic gaymer: shsl musician? is this the legendary i-ibuki mioda??

 

shsl musician: KINCHAAAAAN THE RESUUUUULTS

 

shsl musician: LOOK AT IT OR IM TAKING AWAY UR GAME CONSOLES 

 

epic gaymer: you're not my mom!!!!

 

epic gaymer: and im like what

 

epic gaymer: 2 years older??

 

shsl musician: iM YOUR LEADER SO I ORDER U TO CHECK OUT THE RESULTS >:(((

 

epic gaymer: tf y are u so fixated on me checkin em out

 

epic gaymer: but fine fine, after i finish a round of fortnite tho

 

shsl musician: o-oh,,,

 

shsl musician: ok,,,,

 

epic gaymer logged out of the group.

 

better flex than airpods: so whats this about? owo

 

shut the up: stop it

 

better flex than airpods: stop what? owo

 

shut the up:  **that**

 

better flex than airpods: wdym? owo

 

shsl musician: omfg shut up

 

better flex than airpods: what am i doing wrong???? owo

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: d-did u just fucking say owo

 

better flex than airpods: yeah? whats wrong???? owowowo

 

the sexiest of home tutors: i taught u better than this shuka 

 

better flex than airpods: wHAT AM I LITERALLY DOING WRONG????

 

arishinyyy: forget it, she's hopeless

 

better flex than airpods: :'(

 

arishinyyy: well now that most of us are here, what did you need us here for, anju?

 

arishinyyy: and whats with the weird usernames??

 

otter's hoe: oh

 

otter's hoe: ..i actually came up with yours....

 

otter's hoe: ..but we can change it if u want... :)

 

arishinyyy: ..ah...

 

arishinyyy: ..well...

 

arishinyyy: ig it doesnt rlly matter anyways so nvm that

 

the sexiest of home tutors: oniichan omg the gey is jumping out

 

otter's hoe: really???!!! yay!!! i love u arisa!!! :D

 

arishinyyy: ,,yeah, yeah,,,,

 

shut the up: im with arisha rn and shes literally redder than riko's hair lmfaooo

 

arishinyyy: yknow, your username really suits you aida-san :)))

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: ok this is cute n all

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: but what the FUCK is ainya's name????

 

otter's hoe: ?

 

otter's hoe: well

 

otter's hoe: i love you suwaaa so im your hoe right? :D

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: 

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: ok, first of all, where tf did u get that info

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: like why would u think ur my hoe if u love me???

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: im lookin at u furirin

 

the sexiest of home tutors: h

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: ,,,and secondly,,,,

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: ainya i love you so much i would kill everyone in the world and then myself for you and protect you as ghost ainya never change i love u sm your such a nice girl and i just wanna hug you forever and ever and never let u go and always be by ur side until the world ends and even when aqours ends and i'll keep protecting u from everything in this fucked up world and just hold u close to me all night and cuddle until we fall asleep and i love u so much and i

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: shit i reached the max word capacity

 

otter's hoe: awwww i love you too suwa!!!!! <3

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: precious.

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: <3

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: but nya..i think u might want to change ur name first...

 

otter's hoe: oh, sure thing!!! :D

 

shsl musician: wow ok this was supposed to be about kinchan but damn

 

shsl musician: calm down u fokin gays

 

shsl musician: anyways, ill be in charge of ainya's name so dw

 

shsl musician set otter's hoe to "otter and arisha's hoe".

 

arishinyyy: INAMI ANJU ISTG--

 

otter and arisha's hoe: ? 

 

otter and arisha's hoe: i mean, i love you too arisha, so its not wrong if that makes u feel better :D

 

arishnyyy: ,,,im gonna cr y,,,,,

 

arishinyyy: your'e to o pufe fror thsi trerible wrold ;;;

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: wisre wrdos hve nevre been spoknen^^ ;;;;

 

shut the up: wh

 

shut the up: what

 

shut the up: what are you saying

 

the sexiest of home tutors: even i didnt understand that

 

better flex than airpods: jeez, get ur own groupchat u dumbass gays!!!

 

shut the up: look whos talkin thot

 

better flex than airpods: i-

 

otter and arisha’s hoe: oh come on u guys

 

otter and arisha’s hoe: dont get angry at them please, theyre just being nice :(

 

better flex than airpods: ,,,,cant say no to that,,,,

  

shut the up: ,,,i wasnt angry in the first place,,,

 

the sexiest of home tutors: take my box of uwus ainya

 

shsl musician: fine fine finee

 

shsl musician: ainya is all pwure and cwute and pwecious and yadayadayeet

 

the sexiest of home tutors: yadayadayeet

 

better flex than airpods: yadayadayeet

 

shut the up: yadayadayeet

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: yadayadayeet

 

arishinyyy: yadayadayeet?

 

otter and arisha's hoe: yadayadayeet??? yadayadayeet!!!! :DDD

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: h

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: help i am having rapid heart palpitations and its all ainya's fault

 

otter and arisha's hoe: aaaa im sorry!!! :(((

 

otter and arisha's hoe: are u okay???????? :(((((

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: i am now :)))

 

shsl musician: omFG just shut up u gays, cuz we gotta talk about kinchan now!!!!

 

shsl musician: anyways,

 

shsl musician set otter and arisha's hoe to "seal".

 

seal: fair enough 

 

shsl musician: aight now back to kinchan~

 

shut the up: right. so as we all probably already know, hanamaru won the 4th center election right?

 

better flex than airpods: yes!!! and she deserves it too!!!!

 

shsl musician: very tru!

 

shsl musician: so we gotta surprise Kanako w somethin before she gets back!!!

 

the sexiest of home tutors: cool. but didnt u tell her to check the results out already? 

 

shsl musician: yah, but i sent her the previous results instead :3c

 

shsl musician: and later on, i'll tell her that i "accidentally" sent those :3cc

 

shsl musician: plus, i muted all her social media, so she aint gettin spoiled anytime soon :3ccc

 

shut the up: w-why would u do that

 

the sexiest of home tutors: more importantly, how the fuck did u do it?

 

shsl musician: took her phone while she was in the shower :3

 

arishinyyy: oh my god

 

arishinyyy: what is wrong with you

 

better flex than airpods: hey wait a sec, speaking of the elections,,,

 

better flex than airpods: anyone seen aikyan? jimo ai isnt complete without her :(

 

kyan kyan mikan: jimo ai my jimo ass

 

better flex than airpods: KYANWHATHEFCUK

 

kyan kyan mikan: lmao jk ily shukie u3u

 

kyan kyan mikan: anyways,,,

 

kyan kyan mikan: shoukan!! i heard my name being called lmao

 

shut the up: how the fuck

 

shsl musician: aight, now we got everyone here then

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: kyan, yknow that u dont gotta act like yohane rn tho, right?

 

kyan kyan mikan: nah fam

 

kyan kyan mikan: yohane's been giving me the strength n motivation for a lot of things lately!!!

 

arishinyyy: oh

 

the sexiest of home tutors: thats,,,pretty inspiring actually,,,

 

kyan kyan mikan: and i only pray that yohane descends to the fifth center then!

 

seal: oh yeah,,, speaking of that,,,, are u feeling alright 

 

kyan kyan mikan: wdym

 

kyan kyan mikan: ah,,,well,,,yeah,,,

 

kyan kyan mikan: yea, i'll admit. its like, really frustrating n shit 

 

kyan kyan mikan: this literally happened in the last votings too right

 

kyan kyan mikan: but you know,,,i gotta be happy for kanako uwu

 

kyan kyan mikan: and lets be honest, maru really needed that center anyways

 

shsl musician: hmmmm,,,

 

seal: ..aika....

 

shsl musician: well ur right,,,

 

shsl musician: but ur also rlly wrong!!!!

 

kyan kyan mikan: eh

 

shsl musician: yohane deserves that center as well!!!

 

shsl musician: and especially you too!!!!!!

 

shsl musician: trust me, ik what ur feeling. bc i literally voiced chika in s1, and yall know bout that one episode :)

 

kyan kyan mikan: anju,,, what are u tryna say rn

 

arishinyyy: she's right,,, you shouldn't bring yourself down because of this. you're definitely winning the next center! 

 

arishinyyy: trust me, its a promise. ;)

 

kyan kyan mikan: arisha....

 

kyan kyan mikan: that honestly scares me a little

 

kyan kyan mikan: but you guys...

 

kyan kyan mikan: I LVOE YUO ALL HAJSKDHF

 

kyan kyan mikan: I COULD KISS YALL RN

 

kyan kyan mikan: that was a joke shuka

 

better flex than airpods: whats that supposed to mean >:000

 

better flex than airpods: ,,,but yea, we all love u kyan :)

 

shut the up: fact

 

the sexiest of home tutors: fact

 

seal: fact!!

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: fact

 

kyan kyan mikan: ily guys sm

 

kyan kyan mikan: ,,,but wtf are we waiting for

 

kyan kyan mikan: we gotta prepare for the surprise!!!!

 

shsl musician: shit u right

 

kyan kyan mikan: dont u think king would prolly be looking thru twitter rn tho

 

shsl musician: nah she gets too invested in games lmao

 

kyan kyan mikan: oh ok

 

the sexiest of home tutors: or how bout like

 

the sexiest of home tutors: when she gets back here

 

the sexiest of home tutors: n suddenly checks her phone

 

the sexiest of home tutors: if we see her face fill w shock or sumn

 

the sexiest of home tutors: it prob means that she found the results

 

the sexiest of home tutors: so we suddenly jump out n scare the shit outta her

 

arishinyyy: thats,,,,

 

arishinyyy: u couldve worded it better but like,,, ig it would work

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: as expected of the sexiest of home tutors

 

the sexiest of home tutors: B)

 

shut the up: so uh

 

shut the up: we rlly goin w this plan???

 

better flex than airpods: yea!!!

 

shut the up:

 

shut the up: im too old for this shit

 

shsl musician: stfu boomer

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: LMAOODSIDJFADJF

 

kyan kyan mikan: u tell her!!!

 

shsl musician: u too

 

shsl musician: fukin grandma

 

kyan kyan mikan: eye

 

the sexiest of home tutors: good thing kanako isnt here lmao

 

shsl musician: its her special day, gotta be nice yknow

 

kyan kyan mikan: eye 2x

 

shsl musician: sooo anyways

 

shsl musician: everyone agrees w aiai's dumbass plan??

 

the sexiest of home tutors: Yes.

 

shsl musician: its decided then.

 

shsl musician: later, 5pm, we all meet here before king arrives n hide.

 

arishinyyy: wow ok 

 

seal: oh!!! shouldnt we decorate?

 

shut the up: eh

 

shsl musician: i mean we could,,, buuut,,,

 

stoP calling me otter >:(: yall.... we should do it... for kanako...

 

better flex than airpods: LMAO IF SUWA OUT OF ALL PEOPLE IS WILLING THEN COUNT ME IN

 

shut the up: yea ig we could, why not

 

shsl musician: ,,,well then

 

shsl musician: then lets get decorating fuckers 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slipped in a smol guurinpa moment in there :') (also the weird yadayadayeet thing came from a dumbass gc i was in and i wanted to include it lol)
> 
> anyways, i'd just like to say thank u all for supporting maru and kinchan, and for giving her this center that she really needed. hopefully now, kanako would have a chance to properly showcase her talent, and to make up time for all the under appreciation that maru has received both in the anime and irl. and we hope to provide this to aikyan too and FINALLY give her the center she deserved. yohane shoukan mfs


End file.
